


Expect smth from this (this is like a preteaser thing ill make an actual teaser later)

by NotAgainKevin



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAgainKevin/pseuds/NotAgainKevin
Summary: basically the among us snitch chat (aka the jinwooism chaotic dumbass trio) has made a magic faerie (idk if that's the right word they're magic people tho yee haw) kingdom au- here's like an unedited dialogue thing we're gonna put in there
Kudos: 1





	Expect smth from this (this is like a preteaser thing ill make an actual teaser later)

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to put that in the notes oh well have this I guess- basically the context is sanha discovers the human realm and comes back to say wack shit

Sanha: hyung, you shouldve seen it! it was so different from our world! the air's polluted, people hate each other and they have these cool things called vines!  
jinjin, petting a plant: sanha, we have vines *does cool plant shit*  
Sanha: yeah, but do you have *takes a deep breath* "AND WHAT WAS HER SISTER?! A P R IN C E S S! SHE CAME DOWN IN A BUBBLE DAWG, THE WICKED WITCH OF THE EAST BRO"


End file.
